Wandering soul are you alone ?
by Dancing under the velvet moon
Summary: " Anna ," the sun had said " Anna " " My name ... Is Anna" that is the only thing the sun had told me my name but ... Who exactly am I ? What am I ? every night the moon seems to call me warning me of darkness the sun says no ,everyone is evil and im all alone Starts in the 17th century (humor ,adventure ,romance, fantasy ,angst, supernatural, friendship)dark themes JANNA


**A/N : **Ill try my best here ... first off a character explanation , According to wikipedia **Anas nationality** is **SCANDINAVIAN **meaning she lives in the **mountains **of scandinavia(Which is located in northern europe )where **Arendelle **is located . Norway , sweden ,northern finland ,and denmark are located in the scandinavian penninsula , scandinavia is " characterized by a commom ethno-cultural germanic heritage " . people there speak germanic languages and is in relation with the vikings/ viking ages which started in 793 to 1066 . This fanfiction will start during the early 14th century( 1517 ) just because I found history of a woman named anna of brandenburg who had two children and died an early age one child was born a year after the other one .

**A/N : just a girl with an imagination like the rest of you**

* * *

**Death of Anna , princess of arendelle ( 1521 )**

It was cold ... the frosted pale blue lake lay beneath the princess of arendelle . Her aqua blue eyes gazed at her love the tall fit man with short blonde hair , peach skin tinted of the reddest of red caused by the snow around them . He was running after her his eyes trained on her frail , freezing thin figure . Moments away from her the orange haired beauty caught the sight of her sister laying on the grown helplessly her blue gown sprawled around her , her thin arm trying to block the blade of the man she thought she loved waiting for the inevitable . Fury overcame the princess of arendelle only the flood of emotions determination , will power , love , and everything that came with it fueling the dash she made to her sister .

" Noooo ! " she screamed the last thing the saw was a silver blade that glistened even in the cloudiest of the day , the last thing she felt was the numbness of her skin ,frostbites wracking and pinching her pale skin and the last thing she thought ? Was the undying feeling of wanting to protect the sister she loved hoping that her beloved sister would live .

**100 years later ( 1621 )**

The cloudless sky is a magnificent blue ,the sun beaming down on the icy petite figure of the princess of Arendelle . A sudden darkness overcomes the land but quickly disappears .Slowly the ice begins melting majestically running down her body meeting in a pool of crystal water beneath her ,inch by inch her peachy frostbitten pale skin is revealed . Plummeting down to the ice covered floor not expecting her icy fate she jumps up with a shrill shriek .

" Cold ! Cold ! Cold ," she repeatedly says to herself rubbing her now red and numb knees .

" Anna ... " she hears nearly audible like a faded whisper in the windiest of days . She plummets to the floor with a gasp the sky seems to darken before it turns regular .

" What ? , " startled she looks around finding no one in sight just windy currents amongst the icy ground surrounding her . " who's there ? "

" Anna ... " the feminine whisper says again sounding broken .

The female looks up to the sun , blinding the girl for a moment before she looks back again .

" Anna ... " there's the whisper again " Anna " .

" Anna ... " the female repeats worried , " who is that ? "

" Anna ...! " the voice fades out .

All at once something hits her like a bullet to the skull " aaah ! , " she screams in pain shutting her eyes tightly like a child trying to make the bad dreams go away everything seems to turn dark. She falls to the ground holding her head , gripping her damp hair . Tears cascade down her face she shakes as if its - 30 degrees outside .

' Children ' is the word that is prominent after her episode ' alone ,loveless ,darkness'

" Nooo !" She gasps trying to breath the warm air that feels like cold and stings her nostrils .

The female examines her surroundings only seeing snow-covered mountains and what seems to be a large very large castle completely covered in snow and ice . she gets up with much difficulty her slender pale legs wobbling on the ice . Her foot slips she gasps and shuts her eyes preparing for the impact .. but it never comes , the female slowly opens them only to be inches from the ground . She catches a peculiar sight a woman the age of seventeen with the eyes like the sky on a cloudy stormy day and platinum blonde hair with a streak of black .

" What in ... "

Anna hears the sobs of a child suddenly she's floating the breeze guiding her to the loud cries of the child .

" Oh .. What is it ? " Anna says but the child doesn't seem to have heard her nevertheless anna reaches out to the little brunette and upon touching her face the girls eyes are suddenly filled with tears Anna jumps back panicking .

" mommy ! " the child exclaims reaching her hands out and passing through Anna . She gasps holding her chest where she felt a knotting sensation like some one stabbed her in the chest .

" Where were you darling ! We were so worried about you ! "

Anna rose from the ground and began walking around people kept passing through her acting as if she was- no it wasn't acting she was invisible ... Who is she ? What was she ?

"oh wandering soul are you alone ? "A dark voice chuckles "this will be fun ."

* * *

So was it bad ? Was it good ? Don't worry about the guardians just yet they'll be there throughout the story . I know I know during the 15th century kids didn't address their mother that way so bear with me .

**_This story was inspired by my sister who is infatuated with Jack Frost and of course watching rise of the guardians and frozen two days in a row ._**


End file.
